Are you a fool or a man?
by blu-babe
Summary: HxB Botan is pregnant, Hiei doesn't know how to take it. TWO SHOT! Sad but undeniably cute. Second chapter coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Just a short two-shot fic. Next chappie up soon

* * *

The rain thundered to the ground, pounding on the head of the young man as he ran through the city streets. His eyes wide with horror, his mouth agape with disbelief, and his heart burning with rage.

He glanced back, though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her from here, and snarled in the direction of the heart he knew was breaking, if not yet broken.

It had started out so innocent between them. She was hiding out from some men that wanted her dead. He was sent to protect her for a day or two until the detective would be able to head out. He hated her, she hated him. That's how it had started.

It was just business. Just his job; his orders. Her life.

Things had stayed that way, simple and innocent, but not for very long. He didn't know now, nor did he think he'd ever know how that witch seduced him. But it didn't matter, he'd come to his senses now. He'd not fall under her spell again.

The sound of his feet hitting the pavement was drowned out in his ears by the echoed words of the horrid woman from which he ran.

"Your life is going to change, and so is mine my love," 

She'd said, and he shuddered as he remembered. _"My love"_ That was what had tipped him off that his being near her was wrong. He was no one's love, he belonged to no one but himself.

"I know it'll be better for both of us now…" 

His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, agonized by the thought of re-hearing the next words. The words that sent him into rage; the rage that had led him here, fleeing in the rain.

The streets were dark, and he could hardly see through the droplets of rain that pelted his face. For a moment, he was assaulted by the thought of her tears. Big, round, and streaming down her cheeks in fat rivulets. Her eyes clouded by the salty liquid, and her bottom lip drawn tight between her teeth.

He stopped running and gripped at his chest with his right hand roughly. There was pain at that thought, her crying as he knew she must be doing right now.

"You're going to…that is, I am…" 

Lightening flashed through the sky, allowing him to see, if briefly, that he was back on her street. He didn't know how long he'd been running, though he was sure it hadn't been long. It couldn't have possibly been too long.

His feet moved him down the street, and he was helpless to stop them as they led him back to the place from which he'd run. The thunder and the pounding rain seemingly died away behind him.

And all he could hear was a voice. Her voice; the wicked, vile, horrible news-bearing voice that he detested.

"I'm going to leave."

Her voice was waving, and he could tell from where he was that she was still sobbing pitifully like he expected a trapped witch would.

"I'm gonna leave, and I'll pretend it's not his."

Her voice gained conviction and pride, and he felt hatred swelter for her in the pit of his stomach. Though he convinced himself it was for the abomination she refused to dispose of, his heart knew it was not.

He moved to the window and saw a boy with orange hair on her couch. His eye twitched momentarily in anger.

He watched as the boy stood, and grasped the shoulders of the sobbing and pacing woman. His shoulder twitched, and his eyes narrowed.

He didn't know what was going on. What was wrong with him?

"Don't. You'll just…don't let him…what about the rest of us?"

The words of the orange haired male struck him like a poisoned blade, and his body convulsed, inching forward. How dare that male step in on his property?

"I can't face them. You know that they know. They all said I was wrong from the start. How can I face them now?"

Her voice was unsteady, and he could almost hear the tears that followed them, though he knew they did not fall.

She was crying.

She was hurt.

He had hurt her.

He had made her cry.

His breathing became uneven as he watched the other male embrace her, and smooth her hair. He brought his hands to his face and pressed his nails into his skin, trying to keep himself from tearing her out of his grasp and cradling her into his own chest.

"We're here to help you. I'll look out for you and if they say one thing to hurt you; I'll pummel them for you."

The words drifted through the window, sending him into a fit.

He's the only one allowed to touch her.

He's the only one allowed to comfort her.

He's the only one allowed to protect her.

It was his job, not this male's.

Before he even had a chance to think through his actions, he had crashed through the window, sending shards of glass to the floor, and causing a scream to erupt from the very temptress from which he had previously ran.

The wind and rain blew into the lighted room, and splattered against the three of them.

He couldn't help but think that she looked like a broken angel, huddled into the chest of the taller male, scared for her life.

"Let go." He said darkly, his body on autopilot. He couldn't understand why she had not barreled into his arms, shoving away the other male, as she should have.

She looked to him, standing there in the space where the window used to be. She looked to the boy she had chosen to seek help from. If this wasn't a rock and a hard place, she'd never know what was.

"Give her to me!" He roared as his fists clenched. He didn't know why she wasn't coming to him. He'd not been gone that long, and she ought to still treat him like her god. Why wasn't she coming to him?

She looked from her friend to her wild, distressed and angry mate. She brought a hand to her belly in unease and spread her palm out, feeling her baby kick. She took it as a sign and stepped tentatively away from her worried friend, "Where have you been?" She asked him softly, hurt shining through her voice like the calm moments before a storm.

He narrowed his eyes barely noticeably and grunted, "I just went out for a run. I haven't been gone that long." His eyes bore deeply into hers, and she shivered.

"It's been months, you know." She said, her voice barely above a whisper now. She was afraid that should she say it too loudly, he'd leave again.

His eyes went wide with surprise. It couldn't have been that long; could it? "No it hasn't. You're lying. It's barely been an hour." He said insistently, desperately.

She closed her eyes in despair and looked away, responding softly, "Does it honestly look like I've only been waiting an hour?" His eyes, which had been trained solely on her face, traveled down her body in a hurry before closing in disgust. Either with himself or her, he didn't know.

She was very round now. He had left her when her stomach had still been flat and smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared blankly across the room, at the swinging front door. She couldn't help feeling like she had just been sucker punched. She still had not registered what had just happened, even though the space she starred at had been empty for several minutes.

She blinked slowly, closing her mouth, which had fallen open in shock at his last bitter word. '_What. The. Hell.'_ Her brain slowly rebooted, offering her only those words.

_**My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak**_

She reached foreword and pressed her hands against the table, using its support to trudge her way over the shag carpet, glaringly red like his eyes, to the door frame.

_**What a disappointment I had it perfectly**_  
_**What I was going to bring up suddenly**_

She stumbled foreword, almost falling onto the door frame. Gathering all of her courage, at hearing a whisper of movement, she peaked her head out the open door, to see him standing at the edge of the yard. He was looking away, and she could tell from where she was that he wasn't going anywhere. Not that he really had anywhere to go.

_**Stood like a stone as you stood quietly**_  
_**You're making it hard for me**_

She sighed in relief that despite his harsh words, she wouldn't be alone. He stiffened and turned to glare at her, his eyes piercing into her very soul. He spared no glance over her form, though he wanted to. If just to confirm what she had said.

_**And all I can do is freeze**_

He couldn't stand to look at her anymore. Her wicked face, and evil, cruel eyes. So he ran. He ran as far away as he could.

_**What I mean is all I need is**_  
_**just a little emotion**_  
_**'Cause all I see is you not feeling**_  
_**and you're giving me nothing nice**_

She stood at the door until the moon had risen, shocked at his apparent change of heart about leaving. He had just turned around and left. She fell to her knees and reached out, like she could pull him back, though he was long gone by now.

_**I tried to do you right**_

The next six months were awful. She was taunted at first, by friends that had told her from the start that she had been wrong. Eventually, though, they had stopped tormenting her when one of them had come across her in a terrible state. Once they had seen her health was slipping they kept her surrounded every hour of every day. The two who visited her the most were Kuwabara and Yusuke.

_**Why'd you have to go and turn to ice**_  
_**Ice**_

Yukina had tried several times to visit, but she couldn't handle the agony of the reminder the apparition served as. She had apologized a dozen times over, via letter and phone calls, feeling dreadful about avoiding the sweet apparition.

_**Don't think you're knowing how hard this is for me**_

She sighed as she stepped out of her bedroom, upon hearing the call for dinner. Inside her bulging stomach, her baby fluttered around, being more active then she had ever known him to be, and it worried her. What she had learned about demon pregnancies was that the baby was more active in the presence of its sire. It worried her that he may return now.

_**I'm not the type to say sorry constantly**_

She walked into the kitchen to see the two ningen detectives arguing over whether or not there was enough food. "You baka, that's not enough, are you trying to starve her?" Yusuke said with a scowl, gesturing to the admittedly small meal on the table. Kuwabara stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms, "That's a quality meal right there Urameshi."

She sighed, taking a seat at the table, "I think, perhaps, Yusuke is right. I might need more then that to eat." The smirking detective nodded and walked out the front door, heading to the closest take out place he could think of.

_**So I swallowed my pride and I got on my knee**_

She pushed the food around on her plate, not truly hungry, as Kuwabara took a seat on the couch. She sighed and placed her fork on the table, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as he baby moved again. "I'm going to leave," She whispered, catching his attention immediately. She stood abruptly and began to pace, "I'm going to leave, and I'll pretend it's not his."

But still you just stood there as you stared at me

Her voice gained conviction and pride, causing Kuwabara to shoot up from his position on the couch and grab her by the shoulders. "Don't. You'll just...don't let him...what about the rest of us?" He stuttered out, trying to reason with her.

_**Your ego is getting old**_

"I can't face them. You know that they know. They all said I was wrong from the start. How can I face them now?" Her voice was unsteady, but she refused to let her tears fall.

_**How did you get so cold**_

Kuwabara sighed and wrapped his arms around the vulnerable ferry girl, " We're here to help you, I'll look out for you and if they say one thing to hurt you; I'll pummel them for you." The words soothed her racing heart, but her baby began to squirm and kick at her, as if demanding she get away from the man that was not its father.

_**What I mean is all I need is**_  
_**just a little emotion**_

She screamed as the window shattered with great force, revealing a deranged and exhausted looking fire demon crouching with a look of killing intent. It was clear to her, as Kuwabara pressed her into him for shelter.

_**'Cause all I see is you not feeling**_

"Let go." Hiei's dark, rough voice growled out, scarring her further. She was terrified for the life of her child. It looked as if he was going to throttle her. She looked to him, standing there in the space where the window used to be. She looked to the boy she had chosen to seek help from. If this wasn't a rock and a hard place, she'd never know what was.

_**and you're giving me nothing nice**_

"Give her to me!" Hiei roared as his fists clenched. She flinched, but pulled herself out of Kuwabara's arms, hoping to at least ease the tension. She looked from her friend to her wild, distressed and angry mate. She brought a hand to her belly in unease and spread her palm out, feeling her baby kick. She took it as a sign and stepped tentatively away from her worried friend, "Where have you been?" She asked him softly, hurt shining through her voice like the calm moments before a storm.

_**I tried to do you right**_

He narrowed his eyes barely noticeably and grunted, "I just went out for a run. I haven't been gone that long." His eyes bore deeply into hers, and she shivered.

"It's been months, you know." She said, her voice barely above a whisper now. She was afraid that should she say it too loudly, he'd leave again.

His eyes went wide with surprise. "No it hasn't. You're lying. It's barely been an hour." He said insistently, desperately.

_**Why'd you have to go and turn to ice**_  
_**Ice**_

She closed her eyes in despair and looked away, responding softly, "Does it honestly look like I've only been waiting an hour?" His eyes, which had been trained solely on her face, traveled down her body in a hurry before closing in disgust. Either with himself or her, she didn't know.

She was very round now. He had left her when her stomach had still been flat and smooth.

_**Why'd you have to go and turn to ice (all I see is so) ice**_

He seemed lost as she took another tentative step foreword. Her heart was pounding as she got closer to her mate. By the time she was standing within reach, Yusuke waltzed through the front door, spirit gun drawn since he had noticed the smashed window. The detective swore as he saw the very confused looking fire apparition reach his hand out to place it over Botan's stomach.

_**I'm looking at you looking at me what can I do**_

_**but say sorry It's a little late but you know**_

_***I* just want *you* to be happy**_

She felt a huge jolt of youki flow through her skin, connecting the baby with its father. She could feel a massive void of despair and hurt emanate from her child, like it was telling its father how hurt it had been when he ran off.

_**What i gotta do you make you let me get away with it this time**_

Hiei ripped his had away from her stomach, feeling as though he had been burned by the youki. He couldn't deny that the child was his, it was fully saturated with his youki. But that was not what had surprised him. What surprised him was how the child had forced every agonizing emotion its poor mother had felt in his absence.

_**I know you're upset and that you're happy just to sit and hate me**_  
_**But I'll make a bet that you'll be better to forget about me**_  
_**Even better yet I'll let a little light melt *the* ice ice baby**_

He swallowed hard when Yusuke stalked into the living room, not afraid of what the detective would do, but worried about the question he would be asked.

_**My mouth is frozen so I can't even speak**_  
_**I'm not the type to say sorry constantly**_

"What the hell shrimp." The flat tone held an underlying rage, demanding a suitable answer from the demon. Hiei swallowed, his confusing instincts had receded now, leaving him furious for having over reacted. "She is my mate." He started, with a dry voice, not taking his eyes off of her stomach, where the child was.

_**What I mean is all I need is**_

"I came back." He continued, refusing to even blink.

_**just a little emotion**_

She rested her hands protectively over her belly, "We can see that. What we want to know is why Hiei." Her voice was cold, and bit through him.

_**'Cause all I see is you not feeling**_  
_**and you're giving me nothing**_

"I realised I have no purpose without you." He said quietly, the words ringing far too true in his mind, although he could hardly believe them himself. She seemed to soften at the words, he noticed.

_**What I mean is all I need is**_  
_**just a little emotion**_  
_**'Cause all I see is you not feeling**_  
_**and you're giving me nothing nice**_

She closed the space between their bodies, despite the looks of distrust and disbelief on the faces of her friends. She tentatively wrapped her arms around the soaking wet form of her mate, and almost cried in joy when he returned the hug ferociously.

_**I tried to do you right**_  
_**Why'd you have to go**_  
_**I tried to do you right**_

_**Why'd you have to go and turn to ice**_

_**

* * *

**** Wow,**_


End file.
